


Getting the Hint

by boredom



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Post-Coital Cuddling, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredom/pseuds/boredom
Summary: "Wud he be harder to get rid of than, say, a demon?" asked Shadwell, who had begun to brighten."Not much more," said Aziraphale, who had never done much to get rid of demons other than to hint to them very strongly that he, Aziraphale, had some work to be getting on with, and wasn't it getting late? And Crowley had always got the hint.In which we find out exactly what Crowley and Aziraphale do that requires strong hints.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 277





	Getting the Hint

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm depressed so have 3000 words of angst-free smut. On the house.

He wasn’t quite sure when this whole thing started. One would assume that heated kisses stolen in the back of the bookshop started when Aziraphale bought the bookshop, but that wasn’t the case. They had had these little moments in the quiet darkness of a room at the local inn, in the box seats of a particularly crowded theater, and one particularly fun time in a private corner of a Roman bathhouse. 

Yes, for as long as Aziraphale could remember he and Crowley would meet up occasionally and talk. At a certain point, when the sun had set, the lights turned low, and the night began to still, Crowley or Aziraphale would take the other’s hand and guide him to a more private area. They’d still talk, laugh, and catch up, but more often than not, they’d kiss. 

Crowley was a very affectionate and handsy thing. One had to wonder if it had anything to do with being a snake. He would pull Aziraphale close and let his hand grip his hips and arse as he drew him closer, lips pressed to every stretch of skin he could reach. He especially liked Aziraphale’s neck. He liked to nibble on it, lick and suck on it until it left marks (Aziraphale hated having to miracle them away, but one could never be too careful with Heaven always watching). Crowley liked to stretch out over him and intertwine their legs together, sometimes desperately rutting against him, other times stroking him slowly, languidly, almost lazily. 

Other than the occasional loss of a bowtie or cravat, the odd button or two coming undone on his shirt, their clothes stayed on. Yes, Crowley would grab and stroke and lick and suck, but never to the point of going _all the way_. Pity, Aziraphale always wondered what Crowley would be like in bed. Would he be careful, gentle, almost worshipful? Would he be rough, dominating, and fast? Or would he be a tease, tormenting Aziraphale for hours upon hours until he couldn’t take it anymore? Perhaps he would be all of the above. Perhaps he would be something else entirely. But the way Crowley kissed him as if he were the only thing in the world that mattered. As if he were the very reason for Crowley’s heartbeat, was enough to make him swoon. 

Still, he could never press, could never push. Heaven was always watching.

Crowley was spending a particularly long time at the junction between his neck and shoulders. He was leaving purpling bruises across Aziraphale’s pale skin with the occasional bite that made him shudder. They were low enough that he shouldn’t need to miracle them away after tonight.

Crowley’s hand was working away at his buttons, exposing more and more of him to the fiend’s mouth. His hands were cool with fingers skating across his body as if he were a pianist, expertly playing a complicated work. 

Whatever he was doing, it was wonderful. Aziraphale’s eyes rolled back in ecstasy as his partner continued his ministrations on his body. 

Crowley’s hand skated lower, and his other one pulled him closer. He could feel his heart beating against his chest, so rapid it might just burst from his chest. 

“Crowley,” he said. It came out more like a breathy moan, but what did he care. 

“I love it when you say my name like that,” Crowley murmured, his lips laying kisses up his neck and to his ear where he sucked on the lobe. 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale couldn’t stop his hips jerking upwards, desperate for more, desperate to get closer. 

“That’s it, angel,” Crowley said. He began to kiss Aziraphale’s face, his eyes, his cheeks, his temples, his forehead. 

“I—I have some work I need to be getting on with.” He hated to end the night so early, but Heaven was coming by tomorrow and it would take a few hours to get things (himself) back into proper working order.

“Is that so?” Crowley’s lips were now against his own. Aziraphale couldn’t resist when he slipped his tongue in, pressing even closer than before. 

He moaned at the sensations; the lingering taste of wine on Crowley’s lips, his tongue doing the most _interesting_ things in his mouth, the heat radiating from his body. 

They broke apart, panting. 

“It’s getting late,” Aziraphale said, wishing there was a way for Crowley to stay longer. 

Crowley smiled at him and pecked him on the lips. “So it is, angel. Let me know how that temptation goes. You know, for my reports.” 

He slid off of him and grabbed his glasses and coat. 

“Drive safe, my dear.” Aziraphale followed him to the door, kissed his cheek, and then watched as Crowley sped off into the night. In the reflection of the dark glass, he could see himself. His clothes were rumpled and his neck and shoulders were littered with bite marks. His hair was a mess, his cheeks were flushed, and his lips swollen. All and all, it had been a wonderful evening. 

oOoOoOo

It took a surprisingly long time after Armageddon for them to end up back in the backroom, kissing each other like it was the only thing in the world that mattered. 

They had been going at it for quite a few hours now and Aziraphale was deliriously drunk off of Crowley’s taste. Crowley had settled himself into his usual spot; on top of Aziraphale with his lips firmly attached to some part of him (today it was Aziraphale’s own lips that were the focus of Crowley’s amorous attention). 

Despite having his mind feel fuzzy from Crowley’s ministrations, as usual, Aziraphale couldn’t stop the excited hum buzzing underneath his skin. He was free from Heaven. Crowley was free from Hell. There were no more reports or updates or unexpected visits from overbearing bosses. They were out in the open now, and there was no going back. 

Which meant… 

Tonight might possibly be the night. He didn’t want to say anything, lest it ruined the mood, but he was hopeful. They had been so busy in the years leading up to Armageddon they hadn’t had much of a chance to just be with one another. Now they had an eternity to be together. 

Oh, he was so nervous. He had read several bodice rippers in preparation for the event. He did hope Crowley felt the same way. Of course, if Crowley wanted nothing to do with sex, then Aziraphale would be more than happy with the arrangement. He had gone six thousand years without having sex, surely, as long as his love was by his side, he could withstand it for all eternity. 

Perhaps he should talk to Crowley, see what he wanted from this relationship? Yes, that was a good plan. He would let Crowley take the lead tonight and respond enthusiastically with anything he did. 

Tonight, there was no work! It wasn’t ever going to be too late! He and Crowley could kiss for hours! They could make love for hours! They could cuddle for hours! Whatever they wanted! Whatever they desired! It was theirs for the taking!

Crowley pulled back, an odd occurrence. Aziraphale propped himself up on his elbows. His shirt had been almost completely unbuttoned, just a few at the bottom left to do. 

“Is everything alright, dear?” he asked. Perhaps in his daydreams, he hadn’t reciprocated enough for Crowley’s taste. Right, no more daydreams, just focus on Crowley. 

“Um…” Crowley glanced up at the clock. “It’s getting late?” 

Even though he had prepared himself for the chance that Crowley wouldn’t desire sex, it still stung a bit to have it confirmed. 

“Yes, I suppose it is. Do you have somewhere you need to be, my dear?” Perhaps Crowley was planning on going to one of those rock and roll shows he was so fond of. 

“Um, not really. It’s just normally…” He bit his lip and glanced back at the clock. 

“Normally what?” He was getting mixed signals here. Did Crowley want to stay and ravish him, or did he want to leave? Either way, Aziraphale would be fine with his decision. 

“Well normally we make out for a bit, I leave some marks on your neck, undo a few of your buttons, and then we finish.” He gestured at Aziraphale’s current state of undress. 

“Yes. I know what we do normally. But things have changed, haven’t they?” 

“Have they?” 

“We no longer have bosses to report to. Heaven and Hell are ignoring us.” 

“Right… I was there. I remember.” 

Aziraphale sometimes misread situations. However, in all his years on this Earth, he had never once come across a situation in which two people passionately kiss for hours on end and only consider themselves friends. 

“I just thought… well, it feels rather silly saying it out loud.” He sat up fully and adjusted his shirt so he was more covered. Crowley, ever the patient dear, didn’t say anything. “I just thought that now we could, perhaps, take our relationship to the next level. Become proper lovers, so to speak.”

For a few long, agonizing seconds, Crowley didn’t speak. He just stared at Aziraphale. 

“You want to have sex?” he said, his voice a hushed whisper. 

“Only if you want to, my dear. I’d never pressure you into doing anything you don’t want.” 

Crowley blinked. His eyes were now completely yellow and his face was flushed. “Are you sure you want to have sex with me?” 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “Of course I do, my dear. I’ve wanted to for a while. It’s just, with everything going on it always felt too dangerous.” 

“And making out in the back room of the bookshop and going on dates wasn’t too dangerous?”

“It feels like it’s different.” He crossed his arms and huffed. At least Crowley wasn’t laughing at him. 

“Do you still have that bedroom upstairs?” he asked. 

“Yes, why?” 

Crowley grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch. “Because we’re going to have sex!” He snapped his fingers and led Aziraphale to the stairs that were rarely used. 

“Are you sure. I don’t want to pressure you,” he said. Though, if he had to admit, Crowley seemed very enthusiastic about the whole thing. 

“I’m sure. I’ve wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you.”

“Ah, on the wall.” Aziraphale nodded. He had to admit, he always thought Crowley was beautiful, even when he feared the demon. 

“No, before that. I saw you talking to the animals with this amazing amount of kindness. I don’t think I had ever seen someone be kind before. It made me want to get to know you.” 

He blushed. “I don’t feel like it was that amazing.” 

Crowley stopped at the door that led to his little bedroom. He had such a gentle smile on his face, it made Aziraphale melt. “No, you’re amazing. You’re amazing and kind, and beautiful, and the best angel She ever made. Everything about you is amazing.” 

“Even when I criticize your driving habits?” 

Crowley laughed and circled his arms around his waist, kissing his nose. “Even when you criticize my driving habits.” 

“You’re amazing too. You’re endlessly creative, crafty, and such an optimist.” Aziraphale smiled. “You’re also beautiful, my dear. I can see why you served as a muse to so many artists.” 

“Don’t knock yourself, angel. I have several paintings you modeled for throughout the years.” 

“Like who?” 

“Rubens.” 

He gasped and swatted his shoulder. “You fiend! That painting was stolen decades ago.” 

Crowley kissed his cheek. “Yup. And now it’s in my flat.” 

“I don’t remember seeing it there when I stayed the night.” 

Crowley grinned and winked. “It’s in a secret spot. I’ll show you later.” Then, as if he had waited long enough, he dove back in for a kiss. 

Aziraphale moaned and melted into Crowley’s arms, finally feeling like all was right with the world.” 

Crowley kicked open the door and led Aziraphale back into the room, their lips never leaving one another as they stumbled towards the bed. 

It was bigger than Aziraphale remembered, and comfier than an eighty-year-old bed ought to be. 

“Miracled it,” Crowley said, reading his mind. “Knew it wasn’t super comfortable and wanted you to be comfortable. 

“Thank you,” Aziraphale said, pulling Crowley back down to him and letting his hands tangle in his hair. 

“Human way or miracle way?” he asked, shifting his shirt aside to once more stroke the soft skin hidden beneath.

“Slow. At least for this time.” 

“We have all the time in the world, dove.” 

And slow they went, each shedding one layer at a time, undoing one button at a time, taking plenty of breaks in between to kiss some more. 

“Don’t miracle the marks away,” Crowley said, sucking another mark into Aziraphale’s neck. 

“We agreed, no miracles this time—Oh!” He arched up into Crowley’s touch, a jolt of pleasure and pain coursing through his body as Crowley bit down into his neck. 

“Like that?” 

“Yes. Yes, more, please.” 

Crowley chuckled and let his hands go down to the buttons on Aziraphale’s pants. Somewhere, at some point, Aziraphale’s shirt had been fully removed, leaving him completely bare and laid out for Crowley’s biting fixation. 

Crowley’s own shirt still hung on his body, but it too was fully open, and each time they pressed together, Aziraphale could feel the electric buzz of his skin against his own. It was magical. 

Crowley’s fingers continued to work their magic, slipping inside of him gently, almost cautiously. 

“Tell me if it’s too much, dove,” he said.

“Only if you promise to do the same.” He moaned as Crowley’s fingers hit something deep inside him. 

“Good?” 

“Fantastic. Do that again.” 

Crowley was nothing if not amicable to the suggestion and continued to rub against that spot. 

“Crowley, oh, Crowley!” His own voice came out choked, cut off by moans and cries of ecstasy as his love continued to work his body in that masterful way only he knew how. 

“Perfect, my perfect angel.” He pulled his fingers out. “Ready?” 

Aziraphale nodded and settled back onto the bed. Crowley took his legs and positioned them so they were on either side of his hips. He stayed there for a moment, just looking at Aziraphale. There was tenderness written across his face. 

“I can’t believe I get to have this. I never thought I would ever be this happy.” 

Aziraphale smiled and put a hand on Crowley’s cheek. “I can’t believe it either.” 

Crowley smiled and slowly, achingly, pushed himself into Aziraphale. 

The stretch was absolutely delicious, just the right amount of pain and pleasure. He couldn’t help the moan that fell from his lips. Then again, he didn’t think Crowley would mind if he were noisy. He never complained about it before. 

They sat like that for a few minutes, just letting the feel of one another sink in. Crowley let out a shuddery exhale and then started to move. 

He went slow at first, letting his cock drag against Aziraphale’s skin inch by inch so that he felt everything. It was almost too slow, but the building pleasure told him it was still perfect. 

Crowley lowered himself back down onto Aziraphale kissing him and grabbing at his hips to hold him close. The more they kissed, the more erratic Crowley came until all semblance of control was lost and he was now slamming into Aziraphale repeatedly. 

Aziraphale threw his head back. “Crowley. Crowley. Crowley!” He was screaming now. The neighbors would hear but he didn’t care. He had a bruising grip on Crowley’s shoulders, keeping him pressed against him. His own cock was trapped between their bodies. 

Crowley was grunting in his ear. Aziraphale suspected the only reason he wasn’t as loud was because he had his teeth firmly burrowed into his shoulder. 

“Oh, please! Crowley!” What was he begging for? For release? For more? It didn’t matter. He was in ecstasy wrapped around Crowley’s body. 

The bed was slamming against the wall in time to Crowley’s thrusts. There was sensation all around him. Aziraphale couldn’t think anymore. He couldn’t speak. He could only moan and cry out in absolute bliss as Crowley took him apart piece by piece. 

The pressure was getting to be too much. He needed a release. He needed more. 

A few more thrusts were all it took before Aziraphale tumbled over the edge. Crowley followed not long after, his hips stilling against Aziraphale. 

They were both panting, body hot and heaving with exertion. The unmistakable scent of sex hung in the air around them, a heady perfume that told the world what they had just done. 

Crowley wasn’t done yet, however. He released Aziraphale’s shoulder from his mouth and kissed him once more. His tongue did the most amazing things to his mouth and Aziraphale let himself get lost in the taste and sensation of Crowley. 

“Good?” Crowley asked, pulling away after kissing him for several hours. 

“Amazing,” Aziraphale responded. 

Crowley slipped out of him and with a snap, cleaned them both up. 

“I thought we were doing things the human way?” Aziraphale pouted, though he was glad the mess on his stomach was gone. 

“You didn’t seem to have any complaints when I miracle the lube.” 

Huh, he hadn’t noticed that. “Well, I was a bit preoccupied.” He rolled to his stomach, pillowing his head in his arms. He was starting to feel a bit sore. It felt wonderful. 

The bed shifted and Crowley began peppering kisses across his shoulders. “I guess that means I did my job, angel.” 

An arm snuck around his waist and pulled him close. “Besides, less mess means more cuddling.” 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “Oh, you want to cuddle now, fiend? I’m guessing that was your end game all along, to steal my body heat for yourself, foul demon.” 

Crowley hummed as he continued to pepper kisses across his shoulders. “Caught me red-handed. That was my end game all along. So, are you going to fight me?” 

Aziraphale sighed and rolled over, taking Crowley with him. “How can I? You’ve already bested me. I am completely at your mercy.” He lay his head on Crowley’s shoulder and slung an arm across his waist. 

Crowley kissed his forehead several times. “Good. We can always have round two tomorrow. What do you say, angel? You, bent over that desk you love so much?” 

“Mm, or us in the back seat of the Bentley.” 

Crowley gasped. “Scandalous, angel. What about every horizontal surface of my flat?” 

“Even the ceiling?” 

“I said every horizontal surface, didn’t I?” 

Aziraphale smiled and snuggled into Crowley’s shoulder. “I suppose it’s a very good thing we have the rest of our lives, my dear.” 

Crowley kissed his brow one last time. “I suppose you won’t have work to do? It won’t ever be too late, will it, angel?” 

“Not at all, my dear. Not at all.”


End file.
